


ZevWarden Week 2017

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Zev suicide mission in day/chp 5, ZevWarden Week, hinting at nsfw in some chapters, possbile smut, utter fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: A series of drabbles for ZevWarden 2017





	1. Massage

Zevran watched Orian by the small pond near the camp as he cleaned his armour of darkspawn blood. He was hunched over looking utterly exhausted thus Zevran decided to treat the poor warden to a classic Antivan massage. He walked over to the elf stopping a few feet short of him watching as Orian picked up yet another piece of his armour. 

He clicked his tongue a few times placing his hands on his waist as he leaned on one leg . "My, my, would you just look at yourself. So weary from traveling for so long. I have just the thing, a classic Anitvan mass-"

"If you're asking to sleep with me then just ask. You don't need to hide it behind a pretence Zevran." Orian cut him off not even looking away from the piece of armour in his hands.

Zevran was taken a back a bit. "Well, I was going ask if things got to that point if we could but Orian, I am offering you a genuine massage."

Orian finally looked up as he set the armour piece down. "I snapped didn't I..." He sighed. "I just..." He looked towards his tent before gesturing toward it. "Let's move this there..."

Orian sat on his bedroll as Zevran knelt behind him setting his hands on the elf's shoulder as he gently began rubbing them. Orian closed his eyes leaning his head against Zevrans chest groaning softly as he found a rather tight spot. Zevran smirked as he continued eventually getting Orian onto his stomach and shirtless. He had brought some lotion that he makes himself that helps dry skin and one to relax. After a while he could tell Orian was quite enjoying the massage quite a bit as he moved down towards his thighs. What he did not expect was the incredibly loud groan like yelp that escaped the elf's lips rather suddenly.

"Are you alright?" Zevran asked as he stopped out of concern.

Orian nodded. "Yea...I've just...never really had a massage and the part of my back you hit suddenly began to hurt quite a bit."

"Wait, you have never had an actually massage?" He cocked a brow at the elf.

"No, see a mage I used to sleep with sometimes in the circle...Well, that was our code word for when we wanted to meet up."

Orian sat upright when Zevran did not continue. He furrowed his brow upon seeing Zevrans almost pitiful expression. "What?" His eyes widened a bit. "So that's why you responded the way you did. You thought I wanted to sleep with you."

"Y-ya..." Orian began blushing.

"We don't have to Orian, unless you actually want to?"

Orian looked away for a moment. "I won't lie, I've come to fancy you Zevran."

Zevran chuckled softly gently turning Orians head towards him. "It seems very come to fancy one another. How about we try this again?"

Orian chuckled as he smirked. "I think I'll take you up on that massage offer then." 

Zevran grinned as he leaned in kissing Orian with a hint of passion. "Shall I start the massage over then?"

"By all means." Orian replied as he laid once more on his stomach letting Zevran work his magic.


	2. Domestic

It was far to early for him to be awake but he wanted to surprise his darling husband. Life for Orian had become much harder after the events of the exalted council. When Orian had returned to their home in Antiva, with the help of his brother, he was the most worn down and defeated looking elf Zevran had ever seen. He had to force Orian into accepting the fact that he needed to be in bed resting most of the time given the severity of his injuries. Almost his entire left arm had to be amputated after his encounter with Solas leaving Orian almost a shell of his former self. 

"Mi amor?"

Zevran opened the door to their room holding a tray consisting of various traditional, at least in his mind, Antivan breakfast foods. Orian was sitting on the small balcony connected to their room and appeared to be reading. As Zevran moved closer he could see that Orian had finally succeeded in using magical rune like symbols to create an arm out of magic. It replaced the portion of his arm that he lost but was clearly still struggling with controlling it properly.

"Up and about already are we?"

Orian looked up from his book slightly before setting it down next to him. "I couldn't sleep any longer, old habits die hard I guess."

A soft chuckle slipped past Zevrans lips as he set the tray down on the small table next to the sofa. "Indeed they do. Now I have made up, what I believe is to be a most excellent breakfast for us this fine morning."

"Well, I shall be the judge of that. Remember last time you failed to mention how spicy the spicy sausage was?"

Zevran couldn't help but to laugh. "I do remember that time. I have never seen you chug as much wine since then to try to get rid of the spicy taste."

"I only drank the wine because it was the closest liquid to me at the time. I had such a bad hang over the next morning." Orian replied with a smirk as he plucked a grape off of its stem.

The couple sat together as they usually did as they ate their food. Once they were done they would figure out what they'd like to do during the day. Zevran mainly went along with it to help Orian try and adjust to a life where he was in charge or needing to stop some sort of world threatening issue. Besides they were having guests today. A rather casual visit from the Divine along side her personal body guard who technically was her secret lover. Leliana and Elrc had decided to make a quick stop on their way to Josephine's villa elsewhere in Antiva. Alex, Orian's older twin was to visit as well some time during the day. Still, it will take some time for them to adjust to such a non adventurous life. Orian had even begun talking about adopting a child to raise as their own. Through Orian's dreams of having a family, Zevran has come to see himself becoming a father. Who knows, maybe parenthood will be their new adventure together.


	3. Fancy Dress

He did not want to attend the ball. Orian hated politics from the moment he left the Ferelden Circle Tower only to have that hatred grow even deeper after dealing with the Landsmeet during the blight. Luckily enough, he learned that his dear friend Elrc, his commanding officer in the wardens, was to be in attendance which gave him a sense of relief. He hoped that Elrc's presence would overshadow his own. Leliana and Cullen also agreed to help keep the pressure off of him as well. Leliana knew that Orian had graced Celene's court more than once in the past. He usually received invites from his brother for various occasions and typically he went to whatever he was invited to just to his brother. The day they had to leave for the Winter Palace was a day he definitely resented.

~*~

He stood in front of the wall mirror situated in the room he had rented at the nearest inn to the Palace. His blue warden suit still fit after ten plus years of sitting in a chest of drawers. It was similar in design to the odd red suits the others had to wear. The only detail that was visibly different was the fact that his suit jacket had a tail similar to the wardens Mage uniform. He slicked his hair back using an Antivan hair product he had imported to Skyhold specially for him. With one last look he walked away heading for the carriage destined for the Palace. 

~*~

Orian hid himself away in the Palace library for he disliked the game and the noble's who kept questing him mainly those with daughters. He had attempted to locate Elrc as well as his own entourage to catch up after have int not seen one another for so long. He failed thus restored to reading as a way to escape the chaos. Eventually a pair of hands suddenly covered his eyes.

"My, my aren't we the handsome one tonight." 

Startled by the voice behind him, he jumped to his feet ripping his dagger from it sheath. He spun around coming face to face with someone he had not seen in ages.

"Zevran!" Orian dropped his dagger staring into Zevrans eyes. "Don't sneak up on me like that! I could have hurt you!"

"I know you wouldn't harm me." Zevran smirked as Orian practically fell into his open arms.

They kissed passionately as Orian wrapped his arms around Zevrans neck. Orian gasped softly as Zevran broke the kiss gazing into his lovers eyes.

"When I saw you enter the palace in your extravagant clothing, I couldn't help but imagine myself slowly undressing you."

"Hhmm, I could say the same about you vhenan. Except that unlike me, blue is not your colour."

"Oh how you wound me, mi amour!"

Orian turned slightly looking towards the ballroom. He gave Zevran his powerful puppy eyes whimpering softly as to add effect.

"I know that look. You want something."

"Can we share a dance? I mean, I'm sure there's room on the ballroom floor for another couple."

"Given you remember the dance I taught you."

"I do..." Orian turned towards the ballroom again.

Zevran smiled kissing the top of his head. "Come then, let us show these Orlesian's how one dances on the ballroom dance floor."

They left the library making their way to the ballroom doors before Orian stopped Zevran placing his hands on the elf's chest.

"After this is done, well..." Orian bit his lip slightly. "Celene has given us rooms to stay in. Maybe you could join me tonight?"

"Of course mi amour, I'd never pass up a night spent with you."

Orian smiled kissing Zevran before pushing open the doors to the ballroom.


	4. Au

The circle was overrun. The Templars had sealed them in. Now all the mages trapped within could do was to wait for the right of annulment to arrive or be killed by a demon. They even ran the risk of becoming possessed with each passing minute. Many had escaped the demons to a common area near the sealed doors with a barrier keeping the demons out. However, some became trapped having to then fend for themselves. In the Conner of one of the mages quarters Orian Mahariel, an apprentice who had completed his harrowing quite recently, stood strong holding a barrier he had erected over himself, a few apprentices and children up for as long as he could. His strength was waning and his mana was quickly running out. 

"This way warden, the circle can get a bit confusing."

Orians ears twitched as he opened his eyes and lifted his head. "Wynne!" He called out as he heard the familiar voice approaching.

An overwhelming sense of relief washed over him as the elderly Mage charged into the set of quarters they were hiding in. He let down the barrier the moment he told her it was safe to do so stumbling a bit.

"Are you alright?" She asked steadying him.

"Yeah, just a bit worn out."

Orian stretched his arms out before rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn't tell just how long he had held the barrier up only that he had succeeded in keeping the others safe.

"Orian, my little brother, is that you?"

Orian made eye contact with his older twin brother Alex, whom he hadn't seen since the Templars snatched him away so many years ago. 

"Alex!"

The two brothers embraced as Alex's companions watched on. One in particular had begun eyeing Orian and continued to do so as they worked to gain the mages aid.

~*~

Orian could feel the elf's eyes burning a hole through him. Ever since he had joined his brother on his quest to stop the blight he'd been having a few issues with one of his companions. Zevran had clearly taken an interest in him; Orian could not deny it, he too had taken interest in Zevran. Already the two had slept together; pleasure was a simple thing one could get purely through physical contact. However, it was clear that there was something between that wasn't there before.

"You are rather odd you know?" Zevran walked over to where Orian had set up tent. 

"How so?" Orian turned towards the elf drying his hair with a towel.

"Well, for one you are the polar opposite of your brother. Two, you are far more handsome. Three, care for another massage tonight?"

Orian smirked waltzing over to Zevran kissing him. "Let's skip the message tonight hmm?"

Orian moved away from Zevran as the elf chuckled following him into his tent. 

~*~

The whole idea of it was strange, that someone like him would be permitted to go through with such a ceremony. He was dressed in traditional Dalish attire sitting next to his husband. Orian Arainai, it had a nice ring to it. He leaned on Zevran laying his head on his shoulder.

"Tired, mi amor?" Zevran asked kissing the tip of his head.

"Maybe a little, I'm just happy and relaxed."

They interlocked their fingers together. He was happy, Zevran was happy and nothing could change that.


End file.
